


Sunday morning glory

by firefighterHaught26



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, Feelings, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Lazy Sex, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefighterHaught26/pseuds/firefighterHaught26
Summary: Set after episode 12 where Waves and Nicole get some alone time to relax and catch up on a lazy Sunday morning, which slowly turns into full on fucking. Decided to write this in chapters rather than write this is one go, will aim to update chapters asap. :) Please be gentle as I've not written in a while :P





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly stretched out her arms and legs after waking up from a deep slumber, she could feel Nicole's arm wrapped tightly round her waist from where they were spooning throughout the night. She had just had the best night's sleep, something that her and Nicole haven't been able to achieve in a while what with the recent events involving the Earp curse, widows, pregnancies and alternate universe spells. Behind her Waverly felt the sheets move and the mattress dip down as Nicole shifted closer behind her, she smiled as the officer pulled her in closer to her front. It was a rare but welcomed feeling of relaxation and contentment as they both lay there in silence embracing each other tightly on this lazy Sunday morning. Waverly felt surprised when Nicole's front pressed fully behind her she could feel that the Officer's nipples were hard and straining against her back, most probably from the cold, but it certainly made Waverly feel more awake and she teasingly wriggled her backside into Nicole's front in response. 

Nicole responded with a guttural moan, slightly husky with sleep and the atmosphere was quickly changing when both women grew more sensitive as the casual spooning became more sensual. Waverly could feel her clit hardening as Nicole subtly grinded against her behind and she had no doubt that Nicole was feeling the same right now. She turned in Nicole's arms to face her girlfriend. ''Good morning, beautiful.'' She smiled at the red head who smiled lazily back at her, sleep still evident in her features. ''Morning, baby.'' Nicole said before she captured Waverly's lips with her own, the kiss was the final straw, igniting a spark between them that they'd been holding back for what feels like ages, they've been through so much lately that they've barely had any time to be intimate and just be together, alone in a bed. Both women now facing each other pulled each other closer without breaking the kiss, Nicole slid her thigh between Waverly's legs, Waverly breathed heavily as she started grinding against Nicole. 

Nicole wanted so much to just roll Waverly on her back, undress her and fuck her senseless then and there but there was something about just laying there and taking their time and feeling one another as they kissed. Waverly's hand went to the back of Nicole's neck where she soothingly rubbed her fingertips along the soft hairs there, she broke the kiss to look the officer in the eye again. ''I want you so much right now, feels like ages since I've had you deep inside of me.'' At that, Nicole's patience evaporated and she crashed their lips back together in a heated kiss, Waverly moaned into the kiss as Nicole gently rolled her over until she was laying flat on her back, ''You want me to take care of something, baby?'' Nicole asked, teasingly grinding down Waverly's front, one of her hands rested on the smaller girl's thigh, rubbing circles with her thumb. The throbbing between Nicole's legs was becoming more apparent as she teased the smaller girl who was full of want for her. 

Now grinding harder against each other, Waverly broke the kiss and tugged at Nicole's shirt ''Off. Right now, god Nicole I want to see you.'' Nicole didn't need telling twice, she sat up on Waverly's thighs and quickly made work of taking her shirt up and over her head revealing her bra-less, muscular upper body to Waverly. Waverly's mouth went dry as she took in the heavenly sight above her, Nicole was muscular, powerful and soft in all the right places and she couldn't wait to feel Nicole's strength pounding inside of her. Both of Waverly's hand cupped Nicole's breasts causing the officer's head to throw back, her nipples were already fully erect from being exposed to the cool air, but now they were straining to be touched against Waverly's palms. With fully dilated pupils and labored breathing, Waverly sat up so that she could kiss Nicole and drag her finger tips along the length of Nicole's back, each back muscle twitched under each touch where her hands finally landed on Nicole's ass, Waverly pulled Nicole in closer encouraging her cop girlfriend to grind in her lap. 

Whilst in an upright position, Waverly took the opportunity to take her own shirt off, the red head looked unabashedly at Waverly's chest and was met with two engorged peaks ''You are a vision, Waverly Earp.'' there was something familiar about that sentence, Waverly was quickly taken back to the night of the party where Nicole looked absolutely stunning in her purple dress, she remembered walking down the stairs with a goofy grin as she caught sight of the officer. The memory quickly took a turn to after the party when Nicole was shot, Waverly's heart sinking as she remembered the amount of times she has nearly lost Nicole, one of them being recently. Tears now formed in her eyes and was already making tracks down her cheeks before Waverly could stop them. 

Sensing something was up, Nicole gently tipped Waverly's chin up so that she could see her girlfriend's face, concern taking over her mind as she noticed Waverly's now tear stained cheeks. ''Hey. Hey baby, what's wrong? Is this too much?'' Waverly shook her head ''No, I want this so much right now, it's just that I can't help but think about the times I nearly lost you.'' She was now full on crying as she rested her forehead into the crook of Nicole's neck, Nicole soothingly rubbed up and down Waverly's back whispering words of comfort to her girlfriend, she could feel tears threatening to form in her own eyes but fought back the urge to cry as she wanted to be strong for her girl right now. 

''Hey, look at me.'' Nicole patiently waited for Waverly to look at her, Waverly sniffled as she lifted her head up and was met with brown eyes, glossed over by threatening tears, those brown eyes that was always so clearly bursting with love for her. Nicole gently grabbed one of Waverly's hands and placed it over her chest so that she could feel the officer's heartbeat. ''I'm here, Waves. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. You are extraordinary and so beautiful.'' Nicole laughed as a single tear fell down her cheek, Waverly couldn't help but smile as she rested their foreheads together, taking the time to comfort each other. 

After taking a moment to calm down, Waverly quickly remembered an urgent pounding between her legs and proceeded to gently press her lips against Nicole's she laid back pulling Nicole down with her. ''Are you sure, Waves? We can always just relax and put a movie on or something?'' Nicole's thought process was cut off when Waverly took her earlobe between her teeth and nibbled ''I need this, Nicole. I need to feel you inside of me'' Waverly took a hold of Nicole's hand and gently guided it down past her pajama pants, Nicole's eyes slammed shut, her mouth hanging open as she sucked in air and moaned when she felt how wet and ready Waverly was. ''Oh Waves, you're so wet.'' She gently played with Waverly's clitoris, relishing at how hard she was for her. Waverly bucked her hips. ''God Nicole, please fuck me until I scream your name.''


	2. Chapter 2

An inferno of heat was building between both women, the once silent room now filled with moans and gasps as their hands explored each others bodies. Waverly could feel her wetness overflowing and her clit twitching as Nicole trailed light kisses down her neck, she placed her hand on the back of Nicole's head in an attempt to keep her there. ''Nicole, I want you to mark me.'' Nicole lifted her head up slightly to look Waverly in the eye, ''Are you sure? What if somebody sees it and says something?'' Waverly's hand moved down to cup the back of Nicole's neck ''I don't care. Just take all of me, baby.'' Nicole almost growled against Waverly's skin as she pressed her lips back onto Waverly's neck, sucking and grazing her front teeth hard enough to mark her skin, Waverly hissed and her hips jutted upwards. Feeling satisfied that she'd bruised the skin, Nicole released to look at her work. ''You're my Waverly.'' Nicole said playfully, Waverly smiled from ear to ear as she lightly kissed the tip of Nicole's nose. ''My unicorn.'' She then took Nicole's bottom lip between her teeth and tugged, eliciting a deep moan.

They were driving each other mad as they lay on top of each, chest to chest, moaning into the kiss. Nicole moved so that she could place her hands on the hem of Waverly's pajama bottoms, ''Can I take these off?'' Waverly answered her by taking them off herself and discarding them over the edge of the bed along with her panties, Nicole's breath caught in her throat as she saw all of Waverly. The glistening pink of Waverly's sex showed that she was ready. ''So beautiful, Waves.'' The officer made a trail of kisses from Waverly's lower stomach up to her chest, Nicole was about to connect their lips when Waverly stopped her. ''Aren't you a little over dressed right now, Officer?'' She said, smiling at her cop girlfriend mischievously as she tugged at the red head's pants. 

Waverly used her fingertips to tease and play with her own clit as she watched her girlfriend pull her own pants down, revealing neatly trimmed red hair between her legs. When Nicole looked back at Waverly her mouth watered as the younger woman stared back at her with hooded eyes, her fingertips caressing the tip of her clit. Waverly reached out with her other hand to touch Nicole, a gasp left her lips when she felt the wet silk between the cop's legs. Nicole grunted as Waverly started teasing at her clit, she moved so that her tall frame covered Waverly's, the younger woman and the officer sighed in sync when their naked bodies finally merged together on the mattress. Waverly felt Nicole's thigh slide between her core and wasted no time in painting her wetness there. ''Yes! Oh fuck yes, Waverly.'' Nicole was now straddling Waverly's thigh as she pressed harder against her core. 

Both women now panting as they grinded against each other to feel some relief from the growing ache. ''I don't think I can wait much longer, Nic. Feel like I'm gonna come from doing this.'' Cupping Waverly's cheek, Nicole hushed her lover with a kiss on the lips and then moved to her ear, kissing softly against her earlobe. ''How do you want it?'' With the red head's hot breathe against her earlobe, Waverly felt her brain short circuit and lost the ability to speak. ''Rough.'' Was all she could manage to get out in response. Nicole growled as she moved away from Waverly's body, ''Get on your hands and knees.'' Nicole commanded. Waverly rolled over so that she was facing the head board on all fours, Nicole moved behind her so they were in a doggy style position. Nicole then grabbed Waverly's ponytail and tugged hard enough to bring pleasure, but not hard enough to hurt her. 

She knew from their previous times that Waverly likes some hair tugging whenever they had rough sex. Waverly hissed and slammed her eyes shut ''Ooohh, Nicole. Yes!'' Satisfied that Waverly was comfortable, Nicole then teased at her opening ''Spread your legs wider, baby.'' Waverly complied and moved her legs wider for her cop girlfriend. Waverly felt ready to receive her, so Nicole decided to forego anymore teasing, keeping the tension on Waverly's hair as she went inside of her. Waverly moaned loudly as Nicole filled her, using come hither motions against Waverly's g-spot. ''Can you take anymore?'' Nicole asked as she kissed along the back of Waverly's neck and stilled her fingers while waiting for a response. ''Yes.'' Waverly loved having Nicole inside of her like this, she enjoyed the feeling of Nicole penetrating her, especially when she was rough but so caring about her needs at the same time. 

Nicole inserted another finger and remained still, allowing Waverly to adjust, the stretch was slightly painful but in a pleasurable way. With her full front pressed up against Waverly's back, Nicole kissed along her shoulders, ''You ready now, baby?'' A quick nod from Waverly followed by a moan let Nicole know she was and so she pulled out and slammed back in, eliciting a strangled cry. Nicole started a slow rhythm at first, slowly pulling back and then thrusting in, enjoying the feel of wet silky folds. She let go of Waverly's hair and moved her hand down to lace her fingers with Waverly's. 

Waverly felt her muscles tense as she was brought closer to the edge, she'd never felt this full before from previous lovers. Nicole hooked her fingers against Waverly's front wall hitting the sweet spot there, ''Oh fuck yes! Faster, Nicole!'' Nicole released her interlaced hand and brought it up to Waverly's ass so that she could guide her back and forward onto her fingers, she also used her hips to pump her arm in faster and deeper, she could feel the fluttering of Waverly's inner muscles around her fingers. ''You're so close already, I can feel it.'' Nicole brought her lips to Waverly's ear, ''Come for me. I've got you, Waves.'' The bed started to creak and move as both women rocked together, the younger woman turned her head as a hint to Nicole, Nicole pressed their lips together in a messy and uncoordinated kiss due to the angle. With unrelenting speed, Nicole pumped against the G spot as she felt Waverly's orgasm approach. ''Baby, oh fuck! You're gonna make me-'' Waverly was cut off as her own orgasm suddenly washed over her, Nicole felt her fingers being drawn in even further as Waverly tensed around her. A stream of wetness flooded Nicole's hand as Waverly moaned and gasped, her head resting back into the crook Nicole's neck. 

Nicole lovingly kissed Waverly's cheek when she felt the younger woman come down from her high, she slowly brought Waverly back down to earth she slowed to a still. ''Wow. Holy crap!'' Nicole laughed as she slowly pulled out of Waverly and both women collapsed onto the mattress to catch their breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm...so yh, not sure if this is any good or not as I lost motivation towards the end but I also wanted to post something today. Hopefully you enjoyed it anyway. Nice little warm up for Waves and Nicole, round two should be coming up soon if you want me to carry on with this? Let me know what you think, I appreciate any comments. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I will hopefully write the next chapter tomorrow :) Hope you enjoyed the first


End file.
